


i'm glad you're mine

by smoaksfraser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksfraser/pseuds/smoaksfraser
Summary: When Oliver suggested they experimented with the Porsche on the outdoors this wasn’t what she had in mind. Parked on the middle of a clearing, one which Oliver assured her not a soul passed by – but someone hiking could, Felicity –, and making love.





	i'm glad you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here I'm again.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who commented on my other fic, you're basically the reason this one happened. Everyone made me feel very welcomed into the fandom, so thanks.
> 
> This fic is also for the Olicity Summer Sizzle. A fill for "in (semi-) public" from the smut card.

“Felicity, I want you to make yourself come on my pants.”

She could only look at him. Felicity knew Oliver could be quite demanding in bed, since they were going at it like rabbits for the last days. But it was the first time he said it in _that_ way, the way that made her core tremble with want, suddenly feeling empty.

Feeling shy, she started to rub her center against the scratchy texture of Oliver’s jeans. She could feel her juices flooding out of her, dampening his clad leg, increasing the friction by making the fabric wet.

Her boyfriend – the term seemed so frivolous, so _little_ for everything they were to each other – started to lick her neck, his tongue lavishing her skin, the comfort of his warm mouth disappearing to be replaced by the sudden sting of a love bite.

His teeth against her skin made Felicity hiss and she pressed harder against his leg in reflex.

“Oh!” The blonde couldn’t avoid moaning, her surroundings not mattering anymore.

Oliver answered her moan with a flip of his tongue against her nipple. _And when did he went there?_

“Are you liking it, baby? Are you enjoying fucking yourself on my thigh?” The Queen heir said as he thrusted his leg against her aching core, making Felicity arche her back and let out a mewl.

 _What a picture they must make_ , she thought. Oliver only in his jeans, his shirt nowhere to be found. Felicity totally naked above him, her legs around his waist, one of his jeans clad legs pressed _right against_ her center.

When Oliver suggested they experimented with the Porsche on the outdoors this wasn’t what she had in mind. Parked on the middle of a clearing, one which Oliver assured her not a soul passed by – _but someone hiking could, Felicity, and imagine, they seeing you, all bared against me, knowing you’re mine –_ , and making love. _No_ , fucking, deliriously and deliciously _fucking_ , asserting their ownership of each other, not by power, but choice.

She could feel her hair strands against her back, damp by sweat and sticking against her skin. Could feel how warm Oliver’s torso was against hers, how his abs deliriously rubbed against her nipples. Making her _want, want, want_.

His mouth possessed hers in a filthy kiss, making her toes curl against the leather car seat underneath Oliver’s back. This situation was insane. She was on the verge of passing out, as Oliver sucked on her pulse point and his hands wandered to her backside, his fingers squeezing her butt cheeks to the point she knew there were going to be moon shaped marks made by his nails.

Her clit was sensitive, her walls clenching against his strong and muscular leg. Felicity could hear herself pleading for “More, faster, please, _Oliver._ ”

“You want more, Felicity? I’ll give it to you, love.” Then, Oliver used the grip he already had on her ass to lift and set her down against his legs, repeatedly, his other hand taking her blonde strands through his fingers and _pulling_.

“Think about the picture you’re making, Felicity. How a _fucking_ astounding view you are, rutting against my thighs, just like I knew you would love. You’re sweaty against me, baby, you’re dripping against my jeans, I’m _feeling_ how warm you are. How _anxious_ you are to be filled.”

His stubble was scratching her neck and chest, and she knew she was going to be red all over. By now, Felicity was fully and shamelessly riding his leg, the denim pressing against her clit. She could feel how her lower lip was stinging, how she was probably drooling a little because she couldn’t _control_ herself.

“ _Ah_ , Oliver.” The blonde meowled, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation.

“I know, Felicity, _I know_. Imagine if someone walked by right now, how they would _see_ you riding my thigh, desperate for a release. Do you think they would enjoy the view, Felicity? Do you think they would look at _you_ , a gorgeous blonde, and wishing they were in my place?” One of his fingers was now between her ass cheeks, caressing the cleft, extremely intimate.

Her forehead was pressed against her boyfriend’s shoulder, Felicity no longer able to hold herself, she could only rub against him, wanting release.

“But they would only wish, because you’re _mine_. Mine to hold,” He pushed even harder the scratchy jeans against her clit. “Mine to fuck,” His mouth sucking on her pulse point. “Mine to _love_.” And with a pinch to her nipple – the rough callouses making it harsher - and an intimate but sudden finger in her puckered hole, she came. _Hard_.

-

Felicity was in a white bliss, her body undulating and she could feel herself draped above Oliver, her sweet man pressing kisses to her head, his hands caressing her back, both of them under a thin blanket they kept in the car. Her legs were still quivering with the intense release, even though she knew some time had passed since.

“Felicity? Are you with me, hon’?”

She smiled, a content, but tired raise of her lips.

“Yeah, I am.” The blonde opened her eyes and stared at her delicious companion. “Thank you.”

Oliver huffed, a beautiful grin adorning his lips.

“You don’t have to thank me, you know that, right?”

“Yes, I do.” She pressed a kiss against his Bratva tattoo. “But this time, _specifically_ , the focus was on me.”

“Who said the focus was on you?” The archer’s eyes were twinkling with mirth. “I was rather enjoying myself.”

Now that she was a little more aware of her surroundings, Felicity could feel that his denim clad crotch was wet and sticky, almost like… “Oliver, you – Did you come in your pants?” Felicity asked, flabbergasted.

With a slightly redness to his cheeks, the man nodded, smirking.

“Oh my God, I love you. You’re impossible.” She laughed.

“You’re impossible, baby, I’m just trying to keep on with you.” He deposited a tiny peck against her lips, one that quickly transformed into a slow, toe-curling kiss.

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes, please point them out, English isn't my first language.
> 
> I hope that the smut felt real, because it was my first time really writing one.  
> (In fact, I was planning on writing a fluff AU, and suddenly I had this vision of Olicity doing it in a car, and who am I to deny my muse's wishes, right?)
> 
> Comments would be truly appreciated!


End file.
